Compressed gas tank assemblies (or inflation cylinders) may be used with aircraft evacuation systems. Typically, a fabric bag is used to house the cylinder. The fabric cylinder bag is attached to a slide raft or life raft using fabric-webbing. Typically, the fabric cylinder bag is made of aerospace fabrics and manually assembled.